Finn's Children The Final Book
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Final Story from "Ice King's Accidental Gift", and continuation of "Finn's Blessings and Curse". Read those stories first to understand this story in order. Some time has passed since Finn defeated both Marshall, and Felix. Finn's children from Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Fionna. All are born and this is their story. (Don't own Adventure Time or the picture.)
1. Introductions

_**Insanity: Here's the last story for "Ice Kings Accidental Gift" and the continuation of "Finn's Blessings and Curse." Taken from Madman's head and into writing please support the official release.**_

Nathan was making his way towards the Fire Kingdom, he was practically bored out of his mind, and had to get away from his parents. He just wanted some time to think things out, he was told that next year he will be in charge of his father's job, being Death, and King of the Underworld, he barely turned 17 years old, 12 days ago, he still couldn't get over the fact he was getting closer to that fate of being Death. So he decided to make his way to his friends house, one of them being Flanna Mertens, Princess of the Fire Kingdom, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, and blue jeans on, and black sneakers, had his hair wild, much like Marshall's. He was constantly told that, even though he never met the guy, but still didn't complain about it, as the Fire Kingdom was into view, as he simply walked in. Not fearing of burning alive, for being the son of Death, as he simply adapted to the surroundings he was in, as he made his way to the Castle, he smiled and waved to the civilians of the Kingdom, he was pretty much a welcomed guest any time he wanted.

Inside the Castle, Flanna was sitting next to her mother, Flame Queen, Farrah. Farrah was wearing a black armor made from the best rocks and molten materials made, and found in the Fire Kingdom, and yet remained flexible for her to move, and powerful enough to stop the sharpest of blades on the spot. Flanna was wearing a short skirt that went to her knees, her shirt was yellow fire, as her skirt was red fire, she had gloves on color orange, as she wore no shoes, even though her mother asked constantly for her to wear them. She didn't want to, she was a wild spirit like her mom use to be, making matters worse that she had her father's blood coursing through her veins, so siting still for 2 minutes was out of the question. Right now she had her elemental body, she looked like her mother, except she had her hair down, as it layed on her back. And right now she was getting bored just sitting within the decorated throne room, there was a rug made of fire in front of them, as the walls were decorated with different pictures of her, her sisters, and her father, as she grew a little sad looking at her Father's smile, as it showed a picture of holding her in his arms, as she let out a deep sigh.

"What is it now, Flanna." Farrah asked her daughter.

"Mom can I please go out and do something, anything." Flanna pleaded with her mother.

"Flanna, you know you can't leave without an escort." Farrah told her, as she kept her serious tone.

"Mom, please tomorrow is my birthday I'll turn 17, can you give me that much freedom to-" Flanna's words were cut short as the doors slid open, as Nathan simply walked inside. "Nathan." Flanna yelled excitedly, as Nathan waved at her.

"Hey, I'm not disturbing anything am I." Nathan asked.

"No, no, actually you couldn't have come at the best time." Flanna said as she flew towards him. "Mom he can be my escort." Flanna said as she holded Nathan's arm.

"Hmm, well he is a good boy, and trust worthy, sure as long as you come back before 9." Farrah reasoned with, as Flanna shrieked a little with glee.

"Thanks mom, come on Nathan." Flanna said as she dragged Nathan with her.

"Okay, uh see you Miss Farrah." Nathan said as he was pulled out of the room, as Farrah giggled.

"I don't trust that boy." Frank, the past Flame King said coming into the room, as Farrah simply waved away his opinion.

"Oh relax, he's a good boy, he won't do anything to hurt her." Farrah reasoned.

"Not that, for the fact, never mind. Still is the party going to be there again." Frank asked his daughter.

"Yes, we had it there every time, and even though Finn may not be here, we're still going to do it there." Farrah said, as her eyes got watery, as Frank placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"He would be proud to see how much you have accomplished, especially with Flanna." Frank told her, as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks dad." Farrah told him, as Frank shaked his head and left the room.

"OH Glob, I can't thank you enough for coming at that moment." Farrah said as she stretched her limbs as they walked out of the Fire Kingdom.

"Honestly I came to get away from my place." Nathan told her.

"Oh so you didn't come to visit." Flanna said looking at him, as she walked backwards.

"No that as well, besides, I came to see if you and your sisters would like to go on a dungeon crawl." Nathan said as Flanna narrowed her eyes at Nathan, and held a grin.

"Why do you want to invite my sisters as well, am I not company enough." Flanna asked.

"You know I don't pick favorites, not ever since all of you get jealous who I give more attention to." Nathan said, now narrowing his eyes at her, as she simply walked forward avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Flanna said ignoring his statement.

"Oh so I have to go down the list. When I was 11 I gave Malissa a flower for no reason, then you and the rest of your sisters, came and kicked my ass. 2 weeks later, I offered Fiana some soda, when I did and returned I find all of you arguing. 3 months later after that, I-"

"Okay I get the point." Flanna said, in reality her and her sisters were in a way in a competition for Nathan, he was always there for them, especially the day their father had to go, Death couldn't do anything about it, there was a limit on how much life he could give, and there were rules that even he had to follow. Finn died when they turned 11, he was given the burial that went with the four Kingdoms that he was married to. For the Candy Kingdom, he was given a piece of the Baker's Shard and had it placed in his mouth to be given to the most best of people at their death's, from the Night-o-sphere all the weapons from the persons past were placed within his coffin, so the deceased could use in the after life, so his coffin needed to be extended greatly. From Wizard Kingdom the curse of the blessed was placed upon Finn, a unique spell, that let the deceased have their memories even after death, and have ever lasting peace. And finally the Fire Kingdom, which placed everyone in a sadder mood, the casket to be burned along with the body.

Right as the flames engulfed the casket, Flanna couldn't help but to cry, and into Nathan's tux, as everyone was there to see Finn go, as she noticed, her sisters also crying on him. Since that day, he has been there for them, comforting them, he wasn't told to, he did it cause he actually cared, he was there for them like her dad was. And that's somehow how the competition began for his heart. He simply just saw it as sister rivalry.

"Flanna." Nathan yelled, scaring her in the process. "Man I've been yelling at you for 5 minutes, what were you thinking about." Nathan asked her, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh, was thinking on how I could easily beat you at a race to the Candy Kingdom." Flanna said with a smile.

"Oh you're on." Nathan said as he closed his eyes as his leather jacket change, as it then became huge pair of wings that stuck to his back, as it showed it to have a 10 ft wing span. "You ready." Nathan asked, as Flanna began to hover. "All right, ready, set..." Nathan didn't finish as he simply flew towards the Candy kingdom.

"Hey." Flanna yelled as she flew towards him, as she caught up to him. "That was cheating." Flanna said flying over his head.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we made rules." Nathan said with a fake innocent tone.

"Well then no rules mean I could do this." Flanna said as she shot a ball of fire at him, as Nathan flew around her, as he simply flew circles around her.

"Too slow Flanna." Nathan said as he picked up speed and left her in the dust, as she got aggravated and started to burn hotter as she picked up more speed to catch up to Nathan. As Nathan has already gotten to the Candy Kingdom, he was always a welcomed guest there, but Ethiland always told him to check with the guards first for security reasons, as he simply walked up to the banana guards. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nathan." The guards said in unison at him. "Coming for a visit." One asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said, as he didn't notice as Flanna was getting closer, and at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Well you can- AAHHHHH." The Banana Guards ran away screaming, as Nathan looked at them confused, then noticed the ground looking brighter, and the place getting hotter.

"Please Glob let it be a meteor." Nathan asked as he was hit with the impact and force of 2G's, as he and Flanna kept tumbling throught the streets like peebles hoping on water after you chuck it, as Nathan stopped creating a giant crater where he stopped. For a regular person he would have died on the first impact, but unlucky for him he survived, as his ribs and inner organs began to heal, as he groaned. As foot steps were heard, not running nor were they peaceful foot steps, Nathan looked up as much as he could to see, Ethiland Bubblegum, another one of his friends standing on the side of the crater, she wore a dress like her mother's except the color was blue, her blond hair was wavy, and it moved from side to side as she walked, as she wore an amulet, not wanting a crown, as she starred down at Nathan with an angry, and not amused glare.

"On my defense I will like to say I'm innocent...this time anyways." Nathan groaned as he let his head fall.

"Then who is the one responsible for this." Ethiland asked, as she crossed her arms. As Nathan weakly pointed towards Flanna as she slowly got out of the crater, rubbing her head. "FLANNA." Ethiland yelled, as Flanna let a chill run up her spine, as her fire diminished, and she looked human, white colored skin, red pupils, and her hair was blond with streaks of red, and orange on it, as her dress became normal, as it was only a a simple red skirt, and yellow shirt. As it changed depending if she was a fire elemental or human, considering other clothes would either burn up, or if she kept fire clothing would burn herself.

"Hey sis." Flanna said sheepishly, as she chuckled nervously.

**_Insanity: Well tell me what you think, also if there are a lot of reviews I shall post a new Ch. on Thanksgiving(Thursday), and again on Sunday, will be waiting to see._**


	2. Introductions 2

_**Insanity: Hey here's the Ch2, also I shall be replying to your reviews drunk.**_

_**The Book Of Eli: Yeah sorry about that I just type what the paper tells me to type.**_

_**BonnyTheWolf:Hmm maybe I don't really know I'm just typing the paper and I don't want to read ahead.**_

_**Roberto: Finn died as he lived, awesome, that is all.**_

_**chistopher:Well you're needy here you go.**_

_**SHIPPERandGAMER: Predict the future man, then tell me what I will eat in 10 days.**_

_**Molly-marie-kat-death: Nope**_

_**Chakor Reulle: Thanks**_

_**MR,NONO: More what?**_

"What am I going to do with you two." Ethiland yelled in frustration, as Nathan was shacking off the pain.

"I got no idea why you're so angry, the ground is already fixing itself." Flanna said, as she looked at the craters, as they seemed to fill itself up, and looked like nothing has happened. One of Ethiland's mixture she spread throught the Kingdom, considering that her Kingdom, constantly kept getting blown up, or destroyed, so it would be simpler if the place could fix itself.

"Still, that doesn't mean you can break what you want." Ethiland said.

"Are you done, cause Nathan here wants to take us to a dungeon crawl." Flanna said, as Ethiland's anger diminished at the words 'Dungeon Crawl.'

"All right, but only cause I want to do something." Ethiland said, as she began to walk towards the Castle, as Nathan walked next to her, as Flanna was next to Nathan, as they entered the Castle, Peppermint Butler was there ready to greet them.

"Nathan, Flanna how have you been."

"Hey Pep"Nathan said.

"Hey PB." Flanna answered.

"My Dad wanted me to give you this." Nathan said as he reached into his jackets pockets, and took out a black sphere, with what seemed like spirits floating inside as Peppermint looked at the sphere, with hunger in his eyes.

"Nathan, Flanna what a pleasure that you're here." Bubblegum's voice was heard from nearby, she looked as young as she always did, right now, Ethiland, and Bubblegum could be seen as sisters.

"Hello." Nathan answered as he waved. As Flanna gave her aunt a hug.

"So why you here." Bubblegum asked.

"We're here-"

"For some supplies, they're going to a cave or something, and I'm giving them supplies." Ethiland said quickly.

"Oh OK, well be quick, we have to talk about tomorrow, Ethiland." Bubblegum said walking away as Ethiland smiled, and shook her head, once Bubblegum was out of sight, Ethiland dragged them towards the Kitchen.

"We're leaving now." Ethiland answered, as she grabbed some bug milk from the kitchen, as she drew a smiley face on the wall.

"I'm gonna go with that you don't want to be here." Nathan said as Ethiland slowly turned her head at him, just starring at him.

"Point taken." Nathan said just wanting her to stop her glare, as her face turned back to a smile.

"MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM." Ethiland yelled, as she motioned Nathan, and Flanna to go inside.

"Ethiland what was that, *gasp * Ethiland what are you doing." Bubblegum exclaimed as Ethiland went inside the portal.

"Sorry gotta go mom, see yeah." Ethiland spoke rapidly as the portal closed, And Bubblegum grunted in anger.

"That girl always doing things her way, and running off to adventur-" Bubblegum stopped, as her anger was replaced with happiness. "I guess she is your daughter Finn, she acts just like you. I'll give her a warning this time." Bubblegum said as she decided to just relax for some time.

The three got out of the portal and were placed in front of a giant door, with Hudson's old demonic face on it. As The group advanced and knocked on the door, as a similar male demon wearing a maids outfit answered. "Yes, oh it's you your highnesses, please come inside." The demon spoke with gratitude.

"Thanks." They responded, as they walked towards the castle, as the demons grumbled as they saw them walk past. As the group walked inside there was a clatter of demons in front of them, Flanna turned too her Fire Elemental form and flew over the crowd, as Nathan grew wings, Ethiland simply levitated herself over them, as they reached the front of the line.

"Well this is a surprise." The group looked up to see Marceline on top of a cloud, wearing a red three-quarter sleeve dress, a black belt that went around her waist, showing off her curves, black stockings, and black heels. "So my nieces came to visit." Marceline said as the cloud lowered her towards the ground, as she stepped in front of her nieces, as she gave them a hug. "Nathan have you finally come for my daughter's hand in marriage at last." Marceline asked with signature grin, as Flanna, and Ethiland's faces showed irritation, for Marceline always pressuring for them to date, and sometimes always taking things a little too far. Marceline was fully aware of the little 'competition' that has been going on, it was cute to say the least. But she was determined for her daughter to have Nathan.

"No, no, Miss Abadeer, we came for-" Nathan stopped as a tentacle grabbed his feet, as he was hoisted up in the air, as a creature similar to Marceline's form of a tentacle monster, as it placed Nathan closer to it's mouth ready to eat Nathan. "Hey Malissa." Nathan said bored, as the creature stopped, and narrowed it's eyes at him.

"Why don't you get scared." Malissa yelled irritated that her attempts to scare him failed.

"That would be because you always try every time we come here you try to scare him." Ethiland said.

"Yeah, yeah." Malissa said releasing Nathan as he fell face first into the ground.

"I'm guessing, careful, isn't in your dictionary of words you know." Flanna said, as Nathan rubbed his face. As Malissa stood over him, she wore high heel brown boots, slightly faded jeans, and a stripped, red, and black sweater, that the sleeves were longer then her arms, as the sweater stopped right above her stomach, as it showed she wore a brown shirt underneath hugging her stomach showing her hour glass figure. She had the similar looking face of Marceline, as her hair was a raven black except for the tips of her hair that was blond. And her skin color was a lighter shade of grey then her mother's.

"Please, who owns a dictionary, other then Ethiland." Malissa said, as Ethiland grumbled at her remark. "Still are you here just to see me, or you here for something." Malissa said hissing at him with her serpent tounge, as Nathan laughed a little and got up.

"Dungeon Crawl." Nathan simply said.

"And it took you this long to tell me why?" She questioned.

"You dragged me, then threw me to the floor." Nathan told her, as she simply waved it off.

"Still come on, you slow pokes." Malissa said as she floated down a corridor, as the rest followed, as Nathan waved goodbye to Marceline.

"Later Miss Abadeer." Nathan said.

"Later future son in law." Marceline said back, as Nathan nervously laughed and walked away.

"Something about that boy." Hudson began as he walked into the room with a sandwich in hand.

"Reminds you so much of Finn, huh." Marceline finished.

"Yeah, and your daughter is just like you, that's why I worry a little." Hudson said taking a huge bite off his sandwich.

"Yeah that's why I...wait what does that mean." Marceline asked referring how much Nathan resembles Finn, and how much Malissa acts like her, along with his worrying.

"I uh, I mean." Hudson stuttered, as he simply stuffed his sandwich in his mouth, as he muffled out sounds referring not talking with his mouth full, and walk hastily away.

"Yeah that's right run." Marceline said as she placed her attention back to the demons looking at her. "Well next up come on, I have to be finished before tomorrow for my daughter's birthday." Marceline said, getting groans, whimpers, as many other demons gulped.

The four walked out of the portal from the Night-O-Sphere, and were in front of the castle of the Wizard City. Practically the same image of the Candy Kingdom Castle, except the main colors were, Navy blue, white, and emerald green for the castle, as there was no tree either. "Now all we have to do is find-" Nathan stopped when someone jumped out on nowhere surprising him, as he let out a shocked gasp.

"Ha that never gets old." Fiana appeared, as she giggled more and more, and was able to fully see her. She was wearing a teal blue shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, a dark blue skirt, knee high socks, with black shoes, as she wore a blue cloak, as she much resembled Fionna, as she had her hair free, with a few locks of hair in her face.

"You gotta be kidding me." Malissa yelled. "I go all out yet you get spooked with her." Malissa continued her rant, as she pointed at Fiana.

"Oh will you look at that, I did something not even Malissa The Demonic Vampire Princess could do." Fiana gloated, as Malissa was not amused. "Still why you guys here." Fiana asked in a lay back attitude.

"Dungeon crawl." Everyone said, as Fiana's eyes grew wide.

"And we're doing here because?" She asked enthusiasticly. Before anyone could answer, all the girls phones went off, each with their own unique ring tone.

"Hello." The girls answered at the same time. As their faces seemed less and less happy. "All right. Nathan." They said sadly, as Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan it seems I have to go and help with something at the Kingdom." Ethiland said sadly.

"Same here." The rest said.

"Oh." Was all Nathan could say.

"But we can hang out tomorrow at the party right." Malissa asked, as Nathan shook his head with a smile.

"Cool, well see you guys tomorrow, and I'll see what you give us tomorrow for our birthday Nathan." Fiana said, as she ran towards the castle.

"Later." Malissa said as she opened a portal from thin air, and walked in.

"See yeah." Flanna added, as she flew towards her Kingdom.

"Will be waiting for you there." Ethiland said as she levitated her way towards her kingdom at high speed. As Nathan waved good bye, till it hit him, and his eyes grew wide, his hand slightly twitched, and he lost some color from his face, he forgot to get them their presents.

"Oh Glob they're going to kill me." Nathan said. He was now walking, he was going nowhere in particular, just walking thinking over what to put on his will, over the top but felt that that's what they're going to do to him without a gift. "Damn it, even if a give one of them a gift the rest will kill me. Being the son of Death and yet..." Nathan stopped till he realized something, he closed his eyes as he spoke the words for a portal home, as a red portal opened up, and he walked inside. He steeped out to find himself outside the Crystal house where he lives, he ran inside, as he ran past his parents, his dad sitting reading the newspaper, as his mother was cooking. "Hey guys, can't talk gotta do something."

"What's up with him." Linda asked, as she finished cooking a a pizza.

"He's a teenager, who knows." Death said, as he continued reading, as Nathan ran inside his room, went to the closet and found the book of the dead. He skimmed through the book looking for the rules, till he found the one he was looking for, as he started to smile, he closed the book, and went to the closet for one more thing, his Dad's old scythe. The design was curved within the snatch of the scythe, which the color was black and made out of wood, and there was nibs on it. The blade itself was giving off a green aura off it, as it seemed like there were veins on the blade, as it seemed to glow red.

Nathan looked outside his room, to find the coast clear, as he continued to walk, till he found the corridor of the house. He continued to walk for 10 minutes, passing door after door, till the corridor came to a stop, in front of him stood a door 50ft tall, with carvings of demonic creatures, and people being eaten was shown on the silver door. "Okay here are my options going in here for a gift where my most likely chances, I will get torn to shreds. Or go to the party empty handed." Nathan said outloud. "What am I talking about the answer is clear, the door." Nathan said as he walked forwards as the door began to open. "At least in here the beasts will give me a shred of mercy." Nathan said to himself as he walked inside, he saw the place was white, as fog reached his knees. "weird where are the ufh, ahhh" Nathan screamed as something grabbed his leg, and dragged him away from the door, as the door closed leaving Nathan trapped inside.

_**Insanity: You know what to do.**_


	3. Party

Right now Malissa, Ethiland, Flanna, and Fiana were all in their own rooms, in their kingdoms, as their mother's were helping them get ready for their birthday. The party shall be where it has always been in the house where their father, and uncle lived, as well as where both their graves were placed. Jake being the brother of Finn was given the same burial as well, and were both side by side next to the tree.

"Mom why did you call us yesterday." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked their mothers (They're saying it at the same time, but in different locations keep up).

"Because of the little 'competition' you and your sisters have for Nathan." Marceline/Bubblegum/Fionna/Farrah said towards their daughters, as their daughters eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You-you know?" Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked their mothers as they seemed a little shaken by the fact.

"Yes, and I gotta say, not much improvement." Marceline/Bubblegum/Fionna/Farrah said, as their daughters grumbled.

"Oh like you can do better." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana retorted, as their mother's smiled viciously.

"I had your father married 3 weeks after my competition with your aunts." Marceline/Bubblegum/Fionna/Farrah said as they got a shocked look from their daughters. "How's that for better." They responded as their daughters grumbled. "Oh come on, don't be intimidated, you could still get Nathan."

"Mom why do you care." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked for all this talking about Nathan, and their competition.

"Well you see Flanna/Fiana I won't be here for ever so I minus well know you will be okay with a man who will take care of you, just like your father was with me. That's why I want you to be with Nathan, so I can be assured that you'll be in good hands" Fionna/Farrah said towards their daughters, as Flanna/Fiana smiled knowing that their mother wanted what was best.

"Thanks Mom." Flanna/Fiana said as they hugged their moms.

"Well you see Malissa/Ethiland I may not be complaining but I always wanted your father to myself. And well like you know I had to share him, he was a good man, took care of us, and like you know it, always had time for us." Marceline/Bubblegum spoke. "But like you know he died, well I could have made him live forever but he didn't want to be a burden along with the fact I didn't want to make him live the horror of never aging. You however sharing your father's blood shall age normally, but for having my blood as well meaning once you hit a certain age, you shall stop aging. Also Nathan shall be like that as well." Marceline/Bubblegum spoke getting the attention of their daughters. "Meaning you won't have to burden Nathan about the fact you will live a long life, for he shall already have that, and finding another guy like that is hard, I just want you to have a husband that shall always be there for you." Marceline/Bubblegum spoke, as their daughters were seeing the facts that Nathan was unique and for themselves.

"Mom can you wait outside, I want to make a call." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked, as their mother's appliqued and walked out of the room, as they grabbed their phones, and searched through the contact lists, as they pressed call.

~NATHAN~~~~~

Nathan dodged a fire ball as he soared around the monster he was fighting with his left wing had small holes on it, as there was a claw mark along his right hand, as his eyes showed furry as he glided down towards the monster. The monster was 20ft tall, had a collage of rd, green, and blue colors, it looked like a cyclops, it had razor sharp fangs, and had four arms, each wielding a different weapon, a club, a rusty sword, a wand that shoot fire, and a ray gun. As Nathan slashed at it's chest as it roared in pain as it shoot at Nathan and swung it's weapons narrowly missing him as he soared through the air, as he took cover with the clouds using them as camouflage.

"Men I'm gonna get killed, still better then dealing with the girls." Nathan said as his phone rang, as he quickly answered it. "Hello sorry but whoever this is I gotta-"

"Nathan I gotta...hello, wait, Nathan who are you talking to." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana's voices sounded at the same time as Nathan looked at the phone confused.

"Uh that's a good question who is this?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Who is this? Who do you think-"

"Enough okay who is in this line." Ethiland broke the unison talk, and shouted to the rest.

"Ethiland? Is that you." Fiana asked.

"Wait is everyone calling him." Malissa asked joining in.

"Nathan who were you talking to first." Flanna asked, as the rest agreed.

"Look, all of you apparently called at the same time and-" Nathan was interrupted by the sound of the creature roaring.

"Nathan are you fighting a monster, without us." Malissa asked.

"Uh no, that must be one of you guys." Nathan tried to lie.

"No I'm in my room." Ethiland said.

"Same here." The rest said.

"Look I'm in a -oh shit." Nathan let out as a ray past right through his face, as the phone fell to the ground, as the girls kept calling his name till the beast stomped on it causing it to break "Ethiland is going to kill me once she finds out that phone is destroyed." Nathan said.

"I'm going to kill him if something happened to that phone I gave him." Ethiland yelled as she dialed his number.

"Sorry the number you have dialed has been broken, sorry." A voice was heard, as Ethiland screamed in rage.

"Yup she's going to kill me, minus well take you down too." Nathan yelled as he flew towards the beast, as he dodged a slice from the beast club, as Nathan landed on its hand. As he grabbed the fingers of the beast and snapped them backwards, as the beast screamed in pain, as the beast let go of it's weapons, as Nathan flew down low, as he used his Dad's Scythe to cut through the monsters right leg, as blood spewed out. As the beast fell yelling and thrashing in pain, Nathan was high above the sky as it flew at high speed dragging the scythe with him, as he brought it down on the monsters head as it stopped moving, as Nathan took out the scythe dragging with it the soul of the beast as it went inside the scythe as it glowed bright. "58 down, 50 more to go." Nathan said as he began to walk forward, till he fell on one knee, holding his side, as he breathed deeply, till he got up again. "Just a little more." Nathan told himself as he continued to walk.

~~~Back to OOO~~~~

The girls were in the party already, the party has started an hour ago, and they were getting nervous cause Nathan's parents were already there. They always came together, and they had no knowledge where he was, they thought he was with them. As the girls felt a bit saddened Nathan might not show up, along with a hint of anger. Malissa was wearing a black dress, with a high stockings that were striped with purple and black, as there was a bow around her waist, and neck, the color red. It was similar to her mother's when Marceline made Finn be her 'Henchman'. Fiana wore a blue long sleeved ball gown, similar to the Ice Queens dress. Flanna wore a dazzling red dress, it was made of bright red lycra, had a pattern made of lava rocks representing fire, the dress went to her knees, she had bracelets, and a collier around her neck with the same fire pattern on her clothes. As well as a embroidery trim of gold around the sides of her dress, as she had her hair nicely combed.

Ethiland wore a magenta colored dress, it was light silk, had a trapeze neckline, and a keyhole cutout, it exposed her shoulders, and had a draped open back, as it showed she was wearing high heels color also magenta, as she wore her amulet on her neck still, as her hair was shortened, after taking a bite out of her mother's hair instantly changing it to her new hair do, which was curled. As they look anxious and worried, and the parents could see that.

"Uh Death, Linda, not to bother but where's your son Nathan." Bubblegum asked accompanied by the rest of the mothers.

"Sorry but honestly we thought he was hanging out with one of the girls." Death answered as he looked towards the girls. "He better get her soon."

~~~Nathan~~~~~~

Nathan was hiding within the fog, as he was short in breathe, he was running low in energy, and was down to two last opponents but he was having trouble just getting near them. "The last two, and yet I'm hiding like a coward." Nathan cursed himself, as he stayed down as the two opponents looked around for him. "Damn it, I swear if I survive past this they owe me big time, or at least this counts for their next 20th birthday presents. Still just gotta take them down." Nathan said clutching his worn out scythe, as he let out a battle cry running towards the two.

~~~Party~~~~~

The Party was half over and the girls were sitting within a table thinking if Nathan was dead, for the last thing they heard of him was when they called him, but he couldn't be dead, right? "Do you think something happened to him?" Ethiland asked, breaking the silence.

"He'll be fine, what could kill him, besides, his Dad can bring him back if he dies right, right." Malissa asked hoping for someone to answer her question, before anyone could say anything a bright light appeared out of nowhere, the girls ran towards it. The light was coming from a portal a shadowy figure was coming throught as he it came out of the portal to show it was Nathan, his left sleeve from his jacket ripped off, his blue jeans torn from places, but still intact, and good to wear, as his face had a bruise on his cheek, and a slight amount of blood on his cheek.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Nathan said slightly limping towards them, as the girls went towards him.

"Nathan where were you." Fiana asked.

"Just getting you guys your gift." Nathan said chuckling till he groaned a bit grabbing his side.

"A gift? You almost killed yourself over a gift." Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana yelled at him.

"Well if you don't want him, I can always just send him back." Nathan said.

"Wait, him?" Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked in confusion.

"So my own daughters don't want to see me, that's the worst thing I could have heard." A voice was heard, as everyone looked towards the blinding portal to see another figure coming out of the portal. Out stepped a man at his mid 20's wearing black battle boots, knee torn jeans, wearing a deep blue shirt, a red cape around his neck, along with wearing a polar bear silver helmet on his head, as he held a red demon blood sword in hand. "So you don't wanna say hi to your old man." The man asked.

"D-dad" Malissa/Ethiland/Flanna/Fiana asked in confusion. As more and more people showed up, as Marceline, Fionna, Farrah, Bubblegum, Death, Linda, Hudson, and Frank showed up to the scene.

"F-Finn?" They asked looking at him, not believing their eyes.

"Hey, I'm back." Finn said.

_**Insanity: News time, I'm going on break for two weeks, so yeah, not only leaving EVERY story on a cliffhanger but making you people wait as well. In other words suck it.**_


	4. Challenges

_**Insanity: Hey people there has been some changes and well I'll let him say it.**_

**Darren: Hey I'm back, also as you probably haven't noticed things have been changed, do to some...recent activities my name has been released to the public do to a damn story. So yeah our name has been changed. Also since most likely all of you are hopped up on alcohol, weed, and other narcotics I have to tell you that no, I was not sent to OOO, do to some information told to you in the story 'Darren in OOO- Insanity's Revenge'. I went to a 3 week college trip. Also right now my behavior has changed for the mean time so depending on what has happened to the stories as well as the reviews that have been placed I shall either be normal or be in a different behavior. Also considering most of you don't have the freaking brain power to know this. NO the last authors note was a FAKE. You people have no-**

_**Insanity: Sorry he's not been himself lately and yeah I've been trying to hold him back, so let's see how much anger he has to say.**_

**Darren: For this story in particular I have nothing mean to say, except here's the story.**

Everyone starred wide eyed at what they thought was a mirage, Finn the once dead great King/Father/Husband in the flesh. "Finn/Dad" Everyone asked again, as Finn smiled and chuckled a bit finding their astonishment a little humorous.

"Yeah its me. So can a father get a hug here." Finn asked extending his arms out, as his daughters ran towards him, as small tears slowly began to form within their eyes. "How have my girls been." Finn asked.

"We've been doing great, and we're even better now." His daughters said, as Finn felt a little relieved that his passing hasn't made a huge dent to them, nor have they forgotten about him.

"Finn." Finn heard familiar voices, as he then got knocked to the ground by his wives, as they hugged him, and cried into his shirt. "Please don't leave us again." They begged, as Finn smiled and stroked their backs, and hair, and he whispered into their ears comforting thoughts. As the girls continued to hug their husband happy to see him again.

"How-how are you here?" Bubblegum asked, as all eyes looked at him.

"You can thank him." Finn said pointing a finger to Nathan.

"Nathan." Ethiland/Malissa/Fiana/Flanna asked, as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"Why?" They asked.

"Do I really need an excuse to bring your father back." Nathan asked, as the girls felt more compassion towards him for what he has done for them.

"Wait Nathan what happened to you?" Malissa asked getting back to his situation on how he looked.

"Yeah getting your dad to be free wasn't really an easy job. But still it was worth it, you guys like your gift right." Nathan asked, as he held his arm.

"Yes." Ethiland/Malissa/Fiana/Flanna yelled as they jumped at him, as Nathan groaned outloud , as the girls saw he was in pain. "Nathan are you-"

"I'm fine, just a slight punch to the kidneys from one of the things I fought." Nathan said as he got up. "Still I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Nathan what happened to you?" A voice was heard as Nathan's blood ran cold, wishing he stayed where he came from, as he turned around to see his mother waiting for his answer.

"Hey, uh long story." Nathan said sightly shaking.

"I got time." Linda answered, as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer, as Death came to the scene, seeing Finn then looked at his son as his expression turned to slight annoyance.

"Great." Nathan said as he knew he was going to have a talk with his parents. Time passed as Finn was surrounded by people from every kingdom that came to the party, to say the least he was slightly annoyed by that. He just came back he wanted to be with his daughters and wives, not talk to strangers, but he didn't want to seem rude so he talked to most people but rather fast. Once he was finished he finally had a seat within a table where his family was waiting for him patiently.

"Finally where I belong." Finn said with a smile as his family smiled as well, some still drying of tears.

"I still can't believe your back." Bubblegum spoke slightly blubbering out her words.

"Or that Nathan will go all that way for you." Marceline added.

"Still I owe him now, also I'm sorry I didn't bring you guys a present." Finn told to his daughters as a few chuckled, and some shook their heads on how much their father will still be caring over them, or the fact he should be prepared to give them a present literally 30 minutes after being alive.

"Dad, you don't have to worry, besides in a way you are our present." Ethiland said to him.

"Also where's Nathan?" Flanna asked as they looked around and they saw him as he stood in front of his parents a smile on his face, as Death talked to him. Malissa thought she at least owed him for something.

"Dad is it all right if I go and dance for a while." Malissa asked, as Finn smiled at her.

"Malissa its your birthday, besides I'm not going anywhere, so go enjoy yourself." Finn told her, as she hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered into his ear, and speed walked towards Nathan.

"You still haven't told me where did you-" Death was talking to Nathan till Malissa came to the scene.

"Uh, Death, Linda is it all right if I could dance with Nathan for a bit please." Malissa asked, as she holded Nathan's arm. Death and Linda looked at each other whether to allow Nathan off the hook for a bit. "Pleease." Malissa some what begged, as Linda shoved Death with her shoulder.

"Fine, but we're not done with this talk by a long shot boy." Death spoke towards Nathan, as Malissa dragged Nathan out of the place and to where everyone was dancing.

"I owe you big time." Nathan told her.

"You already did more then I could ever asked of you, I think I still owe you." Malissa said, till the music changed to a slow dance, as they looked towards the DJ, who was just lifting a thumbs up, but looked nervous. As Nathan held out his hand for her to take, as she accepted gratefully. Unaware that behind the DJ Linda was right behind him with a curved dagger.

"Linda what are you doing?" Death asked right behind her, as she placed the dagger within her bag.

"Change the music and I will kill you." Linda spoke to the DJ as he whimpered a bit but shook his head to the agreement.

"Linda what are you doing." Death asked a little more affirmative.

"Just helping out." Linda said simply.

"You're messing with things that shouldn't be messed with." Death told her.

"Oh, you want to talk about rules huh." Linda asked as Death grew uneasy, as there was silence as the two stared at each other.

"All right, just don't do something too drastic." Death said, as Linda got next to him pinching his cheek.

"You have my word."Linda said then walking away towards the dance motioning Death to follow.

Nathan and Malissa were waltzing as Malissa let her her head rest on Nathan's chest, Nathan simply let her not complaining about it. "I still can't thank you enough for what you have done." Malissa whispered, as Nathan let out a chuckle.

"I still say I owe you for taking me away from my parents." Nathan said to her, all of a sudden the music changed to rock, as Flanna came in front of them.

"Malissa you won't mind if a take Nathan will you? No, good." Flanna spoke rapidly as she grabbed Nathan's arm and took him to a different location to dance, as Malissa's face turned slightly bat-like, and her fingers turned to claws, as she held in her anger. Linda looked towards the DJ to see him quivering in fear, and behind him Farrah with a fire ball in hand, as Linda let it continue, as she saw that it was helping Nathan choose a good wife to be with.

Nathan and Flanna were dancing wildly, Flanna dancing circles around Nathan, as Nathan spun her around a couple of times, both having smiles on their faces as they kept pace to the fast acting music. "You're quick on your feet." Nathan commented, as he tried keeping up with her.

"Advantage of not needing shoes." Flanna simply answered as Nathan spun her around another time, and caught her with one arm. "Huh?" Flanna asked as Nathan was pulled away from her, and stood there dumbfounded, as she saw that Ethiland was dragging Nathan away, and the music turned to techno music. Flanna's human form slowly changed to her elemental form, as her dress changed as well to fire but the same design, as the floor around her began to slowly burn.

"Uh Ethiland I think-"

"She'll be okay, come on just dance." Ethiland said to him, as Nathan couldn't argue with her so simply obeyed her and danced with her a little, as they slowly got engulfed by the crowd as they got surrounded by the rest. "I really do owe you for what you have done." Ethiland told him over the music and the crowd, as she saw him smile.

"No probl-" Nathan tried to say till he was dragged out of the crowd Ethiland looked around but couldn't find him among the huge line of people. The music changed to pop, as Ethiland levitated above the crowd as she saw Nathan with Fiana, as her pink face turned pure red with anger.

Finn was looking at the dance floor where things were getting weird to say the least. First his wives leave one at a time then this, Finn stood up to see what was happening with the music, when he got there he didn't expect what he saw. The DJ cowering in fear as his wives were yelling at each other unknown about his knowledge, till he cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention. As the DJ ran behind him slightly shaking. "Mind telling me something here." Finn asked crossing his arms, as his wives looked away from his gaze as they looked at the ground sheepishly, or kick the ground around them slightly, as Finn waited for his answer.

* * *

"You're telling me that our daughter's are 'competing' for Nathan, and he has no knowledge of their 'competition.'" Finn asked them looking at them and at the scene that was happening on the dance floor, of Nathan being surrounded by the girls and pulled towards one then to the other one.

"Yes." Marceline/Fionna/Farrah/Fionna answered, as a few bowed their heads, and the rest just didn't care.

"And you're allowing this, no wait scratch that, and you're helping them." Finn asked them.

"Yes." They all answered and this time a little scared for the fact of what they were doing.

"You do know consequences are going to come from this." Finn told them.

"Finn you're over reacting, everything is fine." Bubblegum affirmed her, till there were screams, and shrieks coming from the dance floor, the girls and Finn got up from their chairs and ran towards the commotion. They pushed and shoved people out of the way, as they now heard that it was their daughter's screaming they were hearing, fearing the worse pushed people out of the way with more force then intended. They got where everyone was circled at, to find the girls yelling and screaming but yelling out Nathan's name. As Nathan was in the floor unconscious, as they tried to shake him awake.

"Give him some air." Finn yelled as his daughter's got out of the way as Finn placed his ear on his chest, the sound of Nathan's heart beat was there but slowly depleting. As Nathan's parents came to the scene to see him on the floor.

"Nathan." They screamed.

"We gotta get him to the Candy Hospital quick." Finn told them, as Death grabbed Nathan's shoulder as they disappeared in front of them. "Shows over folks, nothing to see here, continue on with the party." Finn said with a smile and laughter. "What happened." Finn asked towards his daughter's.


	5. Out in the open

Nathan was slowly opening his eye lids, he saw a pink ceiling, he moved his hands to feel cotton soft covers. "Candy Kingdom Hospital." Nathan groaned out still feeling a bit stiff and hurt.

"Well good to finally see you awake." His fathers voice was heard. Nathan picked himself up to see everyone around the hospital bed.

"Hey, for long was I out." Nathan asked moving his arms to take away the stiffness.

"Nathan." His Father spoke. "Answer me, what way did you retrieve Finn." His father asked sternly and ignoring his question, as Nathan let out a sigh.

"I went through the Hero's Challenges Door." Nathan told him, as Death, and Linda's faces showed concern and anger.

"Uh we're lost and why is that a problem." Bubblegum asked.

"The Hero's Challenges Door, is where any person enters a door to retrieve a person's soul-" Death told them.

"Wait we had an opportunity to have Finn by our side this whole time." Marceline yelled angered, as the rest started to get angry as well.

"Yes, but when you enter you would have been weakened or handicapped." Death said getting confused stares from everyone.

"In other words every person that goes in depending on the person losses an ability or power. Like for an instance if all of you would go in there all of you will lose a power or a personal x-factor. Bubblegum you would have most likely lost your brains. Farrah you would have lost your fire powers most likely making you a human, Fionna your magic would be taken away. But for Marceline one of her powers would be taken, her strength, morphing, speed, fast healing, etc." Linda spoke

"In other words you would have been too weak to the point that you will die, leaving Marceline with any real capability to fight, but with a slim chance. Which leads back to, Nathan what power was taken from you." Death asked as everyone's attention was back to Nathan.

"My healing." Nathan spoke. "That's why I blacked out at the party, I wanted to leave to heal but I didn't wanna seem rude leaving so I stood the pain till.." Nathan trailed off.

"Our fighting when we continued to pull you side to side finally did it." Ethiland finished as Nathan shook his head. "Sorry." Ethiland apologized.

"Well we gotta get Nathan back home to see how much damage he gotten himself into." Linda said as she placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder, as Death zapped them away. Nathan was now standing in the living room. White couch, two leather made chairs, a coffee table made of crystal. "Well I'll leave you two to talk about what Nathan has done." Linda said closing the door separating the living room to the rest of the house.

"_Great." _Nathan groaned in his head as he took a seat on one of the chairs. "So how long am I grounded for." Nathan asked.

"None." Death said as he sat down on the couch relaxing.

"What?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"You're not grounded, nor are you in trouble." Death said as he took out a pipe and smoked from it.

"Dad when do you smoke." Nathan asked considering he never saw his dad smoke before.

"When I'm proud, ask your mother, cause I smoked when you were born. But still you're not in trouble, I'm proud for what you did." Death said.

"But why were you angry at the party." Nathan asked.

"Well it goes back to the rules." Death said as he snapped his fingers and a 100 pound book landed on the table with the words "Rules Of The Dead", or as Nathan placed it his childhood homework. "You see this book Nathan, how many rules are in here." Death asked lifting the book with ease.

"9,876,001" Nathan said roboticly.

"Good, and these are how many rules you have broken." Death said as he threw the book towards a window shattering it to pieces as he pointed to the table, which had nothing on it.

"So I have broken no rules?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yes, and the reason I was angry was to fool your mom, because you see, look at these." Death said as he snapped his fingers as over 800 books came from everywhere. "Each book contains the same number of rules as the one I chucked through the window, each book contains the number of rules I have broken." Death said simply as Nathan looked at him surprised then around the room surprised to see so many books.

"What have you done to break all these rules." Nathan asked.

"Each book contains a good five rules but are repeated everyday." Death said. "There are rules claiming that Death can't have a wife, nor can he have a child. But I say fuck the rules, Nathan do you know what I do with these books full of rules I have broken."

"No." Nathan said but with a hint of wanting to know.

"I toss them into the fucking furnace. Fuck rules, that's why I'm proud for what you have did, you fucked over the system but with staying within the lines at the same time." Death said breathing in through the pipe.

"Wait so that's why you were angry earlier, pretending so Mom wouldn't get suspicious." Nathan asked.

"Yup, your mother maybe a little protective when it comes to these sorta things, so keep on the down low." Death said simply. "Also here." Death said handing him a duffel bag, and an elixir.

"What are these for." Nathan asked.

"The elixir is so that you could gain back the powers you lost, just don't do it again, it only works once as well as that that's another rule I'm breaking for giving you that."Death said with a smile. "And the duffel bag is so that you can sleep some where for the night. I may be going easy on you but your mother, well you know her." Death told him as he opened a portal next to Nathan.

"Thanks Dad you're the best." Nathan said.

"Don't you forget it." Death said as Nathan smiled and walked through the portal. The first thing Nathan did after passing through the portal was chug down the elixir his dad gave him. It tasted like crap, then felt a stinging sensation go through his body as he felt his skin boil and char, then immediately stop as he breathed heavily.

"He could have told me it will hurt." Nathan groaned. "Not like I went through a lot pain already." Nathan complained. He looked around and found himself outside the treehouse of Finn's old house and still see cups and plates spread through out the floor. "Man this place is a mess, now where should I go." Nathan asked himself, he couldn't go to any of his friends house the only time that would happen if they would have a sleep over and considering it was already night and he didn't want to go anywhere he might as well hideout within the treehouse for a while.

Nathan opened the door to hear the creaking of the hinges as it echoed through the empty house. "Man this place has-" Nathan was cut short as a hand cut him short as it covered his mouth and lifted him into the air. Nathan grabbed the hand and flipped the person over his shoulder as the attacker landed on the ground hard. Before Nathan could question the person the attacker kicked Nathan with both his feet as he pushed himself to the air. "All right you wanna die early huh." Nathan asked with a demonic voice.

"I don't plan on dying 3 hours after being alive." The attacker spoke.

"Wait a minute, Finn?" Nathan asked in his normal voice.

"Who wants to know." Finn asked voice in rage, Nathan flicked his hands lighting the candles as light went through the room. Nathan saw Finn on a defensive pose till he slowly lowered his defenses once he saw it was Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Uh yeah." Nathan spoke.

"Sorry thought you might be intruder." Finn told him rubbing the back of his head.

"No no, I get it I was thinking the same thing." Nathan said as well. After some apologies and understanding they were within the living room Finn and Nathan drinking some left over punch from the party. "Finn not that I want to judge and even though this place is yours, why are you here, I thought you'd be in one of the castles with one of your wives."

"Well you see once you left, the wives started debating who I should be with first. In the past we had a system but after my passing that system went out of whack so until they figure it out I'll be staying here. Man will they be mad when they do settle it among themselves." Finn told him.

"And why would that be." Nathan asked.

"Cause of this." Finn said as his body expanded and shifted till he split himself to 4 complete Finn's each looking different. One Finn had sheaths wrapped round his torso, legs thighs and arms with swords on them, still had the same attire but his eyes were red with some scars around his face. Another Finn looked the same but had fire coming from his hands as he waved his hands back and forth as the fire followed his movement. Another Finn his skin looked somewhat sparkling like his skin was made of sugar. The last Finn his eyes glowed a bright light as he bore a symbol of a circle with a triangle within that circle and a triangle within that triangle that kept going till you could barely see it.

"Holy- how do you-" Nathan tried to say but couldn't.

"You see Nathan when our burial was held it had a significant effect on our soul. For each burial that was done on us our soul was split for times for each. For the Night-o-sphere." The Finn's motioned towards the one with weapons around him signifying that one for the burial of weapons for the dead. "For the Candy Kingdom." They motioned for the one made of candy with sugar skin, meaning the Baker's Shard had a great effect on his soul making him part candy. "For the Magic Kingdom." The one with glowing eyes and the symbol on his forehead, the Curse Of The Blessed did its effect on him as well. "And finally the Fire Kingdom." The one with fire coming from his hands, the burning of his body and casket giving him that ability. "We would have told them we could do this so there wouldn't be any fighting, but they didn't listen, they'll know when they settle it though." The Finn's spoke.

"Well cool still." Nathan said taking a sip of his punch.

"Still Nathan there's something we want to talk to you about." The Finn's spoke.

"Anything." Nathan assured.

"It's about our daughters." Finn said.

"If its about the party it's ok, I'm fine see." Nathan said getting up showing that he was all right now.

"No, no, not that, for the fact that uh-." The Finns stopped when they heard a rasping noise and turned to see the one with weapons sharpening a very long sword.

"I'm gonna keep doing this whether you people like it or not." That Finn said keeping eye contact with Nathan.

"I think it's best if we talk with no so many people with powers and weapons." A candy Finn said.

"Now wait a minute I'm here, we have things to say, and their going to be said. Nathan our daughters love you." The Finn with weapons spoke as Nathan choked on his punch.

"What the heck man." Finn with fire yelled.

"Out in the open nothing could be done. Now then Nathan what are you going to be done about it." Finn with weapons asked.

"Deal with it, you just dropped the news that my best friends since I was literally an infant love me, how am I suppose to deal with that." Nathan asked/yelled.

"I think its time for only one of us to be here." The Finn with a symbol spoke.

"No wait I got more to-" The Finn with weapons got cut short as they combined once again.

"Sorry about that." Finn spoke.

"I don't think sorry cuts it. But still Finn I wanna be sure, is what that Finn said true. Also if it is, how do you feel about that subject." Nathan asked as Finn rubbed his head having second thoughts about splitting himself now that the news of his daughters love interest was out.

"To be true Nathan yeah it's true, and on the subject, well I'll be a liar and a hypocrite if a say I didn't allow it. So you have my blessing to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait I'm not asking for marriage, I-I just barely found out about this news. I don't even know if I could look at them the same knowing this information."Nathan said.

"_Oh man my daughters are going to kill me when they find out about this."_ Finn thought as he thought that he would have to go through a burial again. "Look Nathan you're view of them hasn't changed just your uh... Okay I got nothing."

"Wow that's...encouraging." Nathan spoke some what gloomy.

"_Glob I fucked up." _Finn thought.

"Wait Finn I gotta ask, how did you deal with it. I mean you have Farrah, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Fionna. How did you uh, you know arrange for all this, and how were they ok with it." Nathan asked hoping for an answer to help him in this. Unlucky for him Finn's answer was he accidentally got them all pregnant and he accepted the consequences and became a loving father/husband to them all. He didn't wanna fuck things more up as they already were, nor did he want his wives, Death, and Linda after his ass for bad advice and most likely get his daughter's pregnant in the process.

"I uh, sorry Nathan I got nothing for you." Finn apologized.

"Look Finn, I'm not a black mailing type of guy, heck I never done this before. But if you don't help and if your daughter's find out about this, I'm gonna tell them. And that you told me yourself, think of it as a threat if you want, but now we're both going to be in big trouble if Ethiland, Malissa, Flanna, or Fiana finds out about this. And trust me they will find out, I can't lie, nor will I, so will you help me or not." Nathan asked him.

"Not like I have a choice so I'll help as much as I can." Finn answered literally having no choice in the matter considering he didn't want to have his ass handed to him by his own family, then reburied, so he will help as much as he could. Hopefully this will turn out all right.


End file.
